


Alone Time

by FrostedMornings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know what im doing still, I'm experimenting with different genres?, M/M, just some stuff, some fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedMornings/pseuds/FrostedMornings
Summary: Will needs some time off to relax from the constant screeching of campmates.He hides away for some comfort.Yeah





	

**Author's Note:**

> In sorry   
> This is probably ooc but I'm trying.

He could hear the wind lightly blowing through the leaves, hearing their rustle and jingle of their beautiful song. He hummed a quiet tune long forgotten by himself, yet still familiar. It was a child of Apollo thing,I guess.   
He tilted his head back sighing in content as he finally got to relax. Laying back, Will let sleep take over him.

"Hey, sunshine wake up." Nico lightly kicked at his side. Crouching to Will's level and hovering over him, waiting for him to open his eyes. 

"Yes Nico? " Will asked looking up to Nico, a soft smile on his lips. 

"I stepped on a thorn with no shoes and I was wondering if you could pull it out." Nico smiled sheepishly, scooting out of Will's space. 

"Why me?... " Will would sigh holding out a hand. Nico planted his foot into his hand. "There isn't even a thorn there! You disturbed me from my peace with absolutely nothing!?" He sighed clearly angered. 

"Atleast kiss it better? " Nico offered.

"No. "

"Willl."

"I'm not kissing your disgusting foot. "

"Be that way. " Nico frowned turning away and taking his foot back. Will placed a hand on his shoulder, turning Nico toward him. His hand slid down his arm grasping Nico's. He gave it a small squeeze, using his other hand to lightly cup his cheek. 

"You are so weird, Nico. It's cute. " Will smiled, giving Nico a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

"That's all I get? " Nico asked frowning. 

"You disturbed my sleep so, I guess so. You'll have to live with that. " Will leaned against a tree, taking in a deep breath. 

"If I lay here with you will I actually get a real kiss?" Nico asked and Will nodded. He eagerly scooted over resting his head on Wills shoulder. "Get sleeping I want that kiss. " Will chuckled resting his head on top of Nico's a content sigh escaping his lips. He closed his eyes, pulling Nico closer and enjoying the moment.


End file.
